Just A Dream
by TenjoZakito
Summary: Post Thor, Pre Avengers movie, one night Loki transformed into Jane and visit Thor in his chamber, only to find out about Thor's true feelings about his death. Thor/Loki, one-shot.


**Title: Just A Dream**

**Pairing: Thor/Loki**

**Setting: Post Thor, Pre-Avengers**

**Warning: None**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Marvel, I'd die of joy if I actually own Loki though**

**I realise that I write short fics better, still need to finish my other fanfic that's fluff, sorry I had so little time for everything due to school.**

The battle was over, the Bifrost had been destroyed, Loki fell into the darkness.

As everyone else celebrated his victory, Thor could only grief about his brother's death.

Everytime he closes his eyes he would see his brother's painful expression, one filled with despair, falling deeper and deeper down the Bifrost.

Locking himself up in his chamber alone, Thor tries to sleep, he hasn't been able to do so after the search for Loki in the past few days.

His mind was getting fuzzy, and everything felt as though they were floating.

Then Jane appeared in front of him, staring at him in the eye.

She appeared a lot colder than usual, even her smile was no longer as pure and sweet as before, instead it was rather seductive, like a poisonous snake.

"Jane?"

He heard himself call out her name, and she responded by walking towards him.

She reached her hands out to him, placing one of them under his chin, the other on his broad chest, planting a deep kiss on his lips.

Thor was in no mood to make love, the ache in his heart was overwhelming, especially before the woman he love.

"Jane... Loki's dead..."

Her actions paused.

"I really miss him..."

A smirk appeared on her face, as she placed her head on Thor's chest.

"Do you miss me too?"

Her voice sounds different than usual.

"This is just a dream, right?"

Jane thought for a moment, before nodding her head.

"No one could replace my brother, not even you, Jane."

Jane frowned, before turning her head away.

Thor gave a weak smile, and sighed, glad that this is just a dream and that he isn't actually breaking Jane's heart with his words.

"It was all my fault... If I hadn't invade Jotunheim, if I hadn't been banished to Midgard, none of this would have happen."

"It wasn't your fault, not completely." Jane said, with a surprisingly cold tone, and her head still turned away.

Thor shook his head, as tears filled his eyes.

"I could have prevented all this..."

"It's too late."

Thor scoffed at himself, and nodded his head.

"It's too late... He's gone now..."

Tears start flowing down his cheeks uncontrollably, he never cried so hard in front of anyone, not even Odin or Frigga, not even before Loki.

He was overwhelmed by the mental exhaustion from the fruitless search for his brother, no one else cared, no one else helped, no one understood why Thor insisted on the search.

"I wish for the night tomorrow I could dream of Loki, I could tell him how sorry I am, I could still feel the chilll on his skin, and perhaps see his smile again... I hasn't seen his smile since I left for Midgard..."

Jane's frown deepened, a glimpse of green appeared in her eyes.

"I wish I could tell him how much I love him..."

Jane quickly withdrew from Thor's embrace and vanished into a puff of green smoke, leaving Thor unconscious on his bed.

* * *

The next day, and the day after, and several days later, Thor hasn't had any dreams, not about Jane, not about Loki.

Day after day he fell into sleep early, hoping that he would be able to fulfill his wish of seeing Loki in his dreams.

Yet every morning he woke up disappointed, and could only sit by the edge of the destructed Bifrost, reminiscing about his days with Loki.

Until the day Odin sent him to Midgard again, he overheard the organization S.H.I.E.L.D and their information about capturing Loki.

He forced his way into the aircraft, and dragged the familiar figure along with him onto a deserted cliff.

Thor noticed how fragile Loki's became, his eye sockets deepened, his cheekbones much more obvious.

"Did you mourn?"

Loki asked.

"We all did."

Thor wish he could say all that he wanted, but all that came out of his mouth were words that criticized Loki's actions.

He needed more time, he needed to get his emotions calm, his head was like a hot mess.

"You listen close brother..."

He wanted to tell him how much he missed him, how much he needed his prescence...

But the man in iron armor pushed him away, once again he was separarted from his brother, once again he let Loki slip away from him.

"I'm listening."

Loki said Before turning his head to look at Thor from the top of the cliff, and a weak smile appeared on his face.

"_I'm listening._" Loki whispered to himself.


End file.
